


Little Hellspawn

by MickyRC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Child Warlock Dowling, Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Getting Together, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nightmares, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling Loves Nanny Ashtoreth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC
Summary: The whole godfathers thing seemed a whole lot simpler before Crowley actually met the baby Anti-Christ. Emotional bonding. Ugh.or,Five times Crowley got to see one of Warlock's firsts, and one time Warlock saw one of Crowley's.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	Little Hellspawn

Crowley glared. She scowled. She put on her best demon of hell don’t-you-try-anything-I-have-hellfire-at-my-command look. “Now you listen to me,” she said. “I am here strictly on business. There will be no emotional attachments, do you understand me?”

The baby in her arms gurgled happily.

“I’m very serious about this, hellspawn.”

The baby’s eyes went wide, focusing on the finger Crowley was pointing accusingly at his little face. Then he reached up with one chubby hand, grabbed Crowley’s finger, and laughed.

“Oh, fuck.”

* * *

“C’mere hellspawn. C’mon, come to Nanny.”

Warlock lurched for a moment before grabbing back onto the table leg he was clinging to.

“You can do it, sweetheart!” Aziraphale cheered, crouched on the floor beside Crowley. “Come on, come to me.”

“No no, don’t listen to him, come to  _ me.” _

_ “Crowley— _ ”

“He’s doing it!” Crowley sprang to her feet, watching in delight as Warlock cautiously let go of the table and took a shaky step towards them. “Come on, darling, right here! Come on!”

* * *

The door only creaked a little, but Crowley wasn’t sleeping anyway, too consumed by thoughts about the End. She sat up and saw a small shadow painted on her door.

“Nanny?” Warlock whimpered.

“Yes, darling? What’s wrong?”

The little boy started to cry, and ran to the side of the bed. Crowley scooped him up into her arms. “It’s alright. You’re alright, my little hellspawn. Was it a bad dream?” Warlock nodded and cried harder. “I know, I know, sweetheart. I get them too. But I’ve got you, alright? You’re safe with me.”

* * *

“‘...and it was still hot.’” Warlock turned wide eyes on Crowley. “I did it!”

“You did!”

“I read the whole thing by myself!”

“You  _ did!” _

“...what do I do now?”

Crowley laughed. “Why don’t you go find Brother Francis and read it to him?”

“You think?”

“Yep.” Crowley kissed his hair. “He’ll be just as proud as me, hellspawn.”

* * *

“Pencils?”

“Check.”

“Stickers?”

“Check.”

“Emergency snacks?”

“Check!”

Crowley grabbed her coat off the hook and took Warlock by the hand. “Then let’s go, hellspawn. Late is only fashionable if there’s no bus to miss.”

* * *

“You got this.”

“I absolutely do not.”

Crowley turned around and made a dash for the car, only to find Warlock there, arms spread to block his path. Warlock glared at him.  _ “You got this,” _ he repeated, in a tone that was slightly frightening. Crowley sighed. He always made the things that caused him the most grief.

But Warlock was not backing down, so he went back to the door, and, with a deep breath, went inside.

“Crowley! How are you, my dear?”

“World didn’t end,” Crowley blurted.

Aziraphale blinked. “I… thought we’d established that?”

“Yeah. Er. Dinner.”

“Yes, it was quite a nice little celebration—”

“No—now.”

“...now?”

“Come to dinner with me.”

“Alright—”

“As a date.”

“...alright.”

“Alright?” Crowley breathed.

Aziraphale smiled, shier than he’d looked in centuries. “Alright.”

Crowley turned, and saw Warlock grinning in through the window, both thumbs up for them. Their little hellspawn.


End file.
